One Shot: Bien plus qu'une simple liaison
by lilikelly
Summary: One shot. Adrien est marié à Chloé mais après avoir engagé une femme de ménage tout va changer


Adrien : Chloé ne me dis pas que quand je t'ai demander de faire la lessive tu as mélanger tous mes costumes ?!

Chloé : Depuis le temps que je te dis que le ménage n'est pas pour moi tu pourrai employer quelqu'un pour le faire.

Adrien : Oh! Non pas encore cette histoire de femme à tout-faire. Je pensais que MA femme serai capable de maintenir la maison, comme l'a fait ma mère avant avec mon père.

Chloé : Écoute Adrichou comme tu l'as dis je suis ta femme sa veut aussi dire que je ne dois me concentrer que sur toi, alors s'il te plait mon chéri engage une bonne pour s'occuper de notre petit lit d'amour

Adrien : Je ne veux pas qu'une étrangère s'occupe de ma maison !

Chloé : Se sera comme au palace je suis sûr que mon père pourra nous envoyer une de ses femme de ménage.

Adrien : Ah non ! Les femme de ménage qui travaillent au palace ont des attitudes vraiment étrange, quand on était aller voir ton père elles ont essayer de me voler ma chemise.

Chloé : Sûrement des fans qui savent que tu es avec la meilleur c'est à dire moi et qui essayent d'attirer ton attention pour se consoler.

Adrien : Tout ça pour dire que je ne prendrai pas de femme de ménage.

Chloé : Mais Adrichou repenses'y.

Adrien : Comme toutes les fois ou tu essayes de me faire changer d'avis, quand tu as fait la poussière et que tu as casser les assiettes du service en porcelaine de ma mère.

Chloé : J'avais pas fait exprès et je t'ai racheter les même !

Adrien : C'est vrai et la fois où tu as laver parterre, tu as inonder toute la bibliothèque.

Chloé : J'avais oublier de refermer le robinet de l'évier. Adrichou s'il te plait emploi quelqu'un pour qu'on ne s'engueule plus pour la maison.

Adrien :...D'accord...mais c'est moi qui l'a choisi.

Chloé : Tout ce que tu veux mon chéri. Bon je te laisse j'ai un casting.

Adrien : Salut...

Deux jours après Adrien était avec Nino dans un parc il lui raconta sa semi-dispute avec sa femme.

Nino : Vois le bon côté des choses mec Chloé ne cassera plus rien dans votre maison.

Adrien : Je sais mais je n'aime pas l'idée qu'une inconnu touche à mes affaires.

Nino : Tu veux que je demande à Alya si elle connait quelqu'un pour ce boulot ?

Adrien : Ce serai cool, surtout qu'en excellente journaliste qu'elle est, elle me trouvera une femme de confiance.

Nino : Attend je vais lui téléphoner.

Il revint quelques minutes après le portable à la main.

Nino : Elle veut te parler.

Adrien pris lui pris le portable.

Adrien : Allô, oui sa va Alya... ouai Nino ta expliqué... tu pense avoir trouver... elle cherche du travail... Je veux bien la rencontrer... Demain super merci Alya tu me sauve... à demain.

Adrien rendi le téléphone à Nino. On pouvait lire du soulagement dans ses yeux

Nino : Alors tu va voir Alya demain si j'ai bien compris.

Adrien : Ouai elle va me présenter une de ses amie qui cherche du travail je verrai demain.

Nino : Je suis pas sûr que Chloé appréciera que ce soit Alya qui t'aide à trouver une aide ménagère.

Adrien : J'en suis conscient mais je n'allait pas prendre une femme de ménage du Palace, la dernière fois que j'y suis aller elles se sont jeter sur moi. J'espère que la copine à Alya n'est pas une hystérique.

Nino : Elle t'a donné son nom ?

Adrien : Ouai Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Nino :...Marinette... t'es sûr que c'est elle ?

Adrien : Oui j'en suis sûr pourquoi ?

Nino : Hé bien Marinette n'est pas juste une amie à Alya c'est sa meilleure amie. Jamais Alya n'a laisser Marinette avec un homme depuis...non rien.

Adrien : Depuis...

Nino : Non oublie c'est sa vie privé.

Adrien : En tout cas si Alya veut me la confier c'est parce qu'elle sait que je suis marié.

Nino : Ouai... Bon moi faut que j'y aille on se voit plus tard.

Adrien : OK et merci pour ton aide.

Nino : Pas de quoi.

Ils repartirent chacun de leur côté Adrien rentra chez lui et profita de l'absence de sa femme pour pour ranger un peu le désordre de la chambre et de la cuisine. Quand il eu terminé il alla se coucher.

Le lendemain il fut réveillé par son portable il avait reçu un message de Chloé "Adrichou je rentre ce week end bisous" et d'Alya "Désolé Adrien je pourrai pas venir au rendez-vous y aura que Marinette j'ai une piste pour un article" Il se leva, se doucha et parti travailler. Vers midi il arriva devant un restaurant, et attendi l 'arrivé de Marinette.

Quand cette dernière arriva ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et s'assirent à une table.

Adrien : Marinette Dupain-Cheng je suis Adrien Agreste enchanté.

Marinette : De même Monsieur Agreste.

Adrien : Vous savez pourquoi vous étes ici ?

Marinette : Bien entendu vous cherchez une femme de ménage.

Adrien : Vous savez le faire ?

Marinette : Bien sûr sinon je ne serai pas là devant vous à nous faire perdre notre temps inutilement.

Adrien : Bien sûr. Vous connaissez Alya depuis longtemps ?

Marinette : Oui depuis la 3ème.

Adrien : Je veux bien vous prendre à l'essaie cette semaine.

Marinette : D'accord et le salaire est de combien ?

Adrien : 20 euros de l'heure.

Marinette : Et je commence quand ?

Adrien : Demain 8 heure, cela vous conviens ?

Marinette : Parfaitement.

Le lendemain elle arriva assez tôt, tellement tôt qu'elle sortit le blond de son lit. Il ouvrit muni simplement d'un bas de jogging et torse nu. A cette vu elle rougit et détourna le regard.

Adrien : Vous arrivez tôt.

Marinette : Oui j'ai préféré pour ne pas perdre trop de temps.

Adrien : D'accord. Entrez

Elle s'exécuta et elle le suivi il lui expliqua le besoin de chaque pièce et ou trouver les outils ménagers.

Adrien : Bon je vous laisse je rentrerai vers midi.

Marinette : Entendu. Bonne journée monsieur.

Quand il rentra vers midi marinette était montée sur une chaise pour faire la poussière mais perdit l'équilibre au moment ou il poussa la porte. Elle lâcha un petit cri strident s'attendant à sentir le sol froid du carrelage blanc cassé.

Au lieu de ça elle se trouva dans la chaleur de deux bras protecteurs.

Adrien : Vous allez bien ?

Marinette : Oui merci.

Elle se relava gênée. Adrien lui se demandait si elle avait toujours eu des yeux si profond et un visage du fin qu'il avait pu largement observer grâce a leur proximité.

Finalement il l'avait gardée et cela fait 3 mois qu'elle travaille chez Adrien qui commençait sérieusement à ressentir le besoin de la toucher et l'embrasser il voulait l'entendre gémir sentir sa peau nu contre la sienne...mai il se ressaisit rapidement en se répétant qu'il était marié. Même si sa femme devenait de plus en plus distante avec lui. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pu lui faire l'amour ? Il avait arrêté de compter. Et aujourd'hui ce n'est pas à sa femme qu'il pensait, quand Marinette avait accidentellement mouillé son débardeur blanc en ouvrant le robinet de la salle de bain qui fuyait.

Adrien : Sa va Marinette je t'ai entendu crier ?

A la vu de son débardeur trempé et entièrement transparent il ne pu résister à l'envi de lui sauter dessus en apercevant son soutien gorge noir à dentelle. Il se rapprocha d'elle l'a regardant avec des yeux brouillés par le désir qui le consumait. La demoiselle ne bougea pas attendant la suite des événements. Ne résistant plus il fondit sur sa bouche tentatrice avant de descendre ses baisers jusqu'à son cou lèchant et suçotant sa peau si douce. Il remarqua avec délice qu'elle était très réceptive à ses caresses Soupirant d'aise et gémissant de plaisir. Elle murmurait des "Adrien" sensuellement se qui fit durcir son désir. Il descendit ses mains sur les fesse de sa maîtresse les empoignant fermement. Il l'a souleva l'assayant sur le lavabo. Il lui retira hâtivement son débardeur jouant avec le bord de la dentelle de son soutif frôlant ses mamelons durcit la faisant crier un peu plus fort . Il le lui retira ensuite lèchant son petit bout de chair rose avec envie, malaxant son sein gauche, faisant gémir encore plus la jeune femme. Il descendit ses mains sur ses cuisses nues les remontant lentement sous sa jupe en jeans. Il passa un doigt contre son intimité faisant de lents vas et viens. Il passa son doigt dans sa culotte et la pénétra lui faisant lâcher un gémissements plus fort que les autres. Il continuait ses vas et viens en même temps qu'il mordillait et suçotait mon ses mamelons. Très vite elle se cambra et il arrêta tout mouvements. Il enleva sauvagement la jupe de l'Asiatique ainsi que sa culotte. Il lui écarta les cuisses donnant des coups de langues à son intimité déjà bien mouillée. Elle le tint par les cheveux le reprochant encore plus de son Point de plaisir. Elle criait de plus en plus se mordant la lèvres pour retenir au mieux ses gémissements. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir elle se cambra de nouveau sentant une vague de chaleur se répendre en elle, mais cette fois il l'a laissa jouir en continuant de la lécher encore quelques minutes avant de revenir l'embrasser. Elle n'avait plus de force, le sentant il l'a souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre il l'allongea et vint se placer au dessus d'elle. Elle lui enleva son tee shirt et déboutonna sa ceinture. Il retira à la hâte son pantalon et son boxer. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la pénétrer la remplissant entièrement. Il commença à se mouvoir en elle la faisant hurler de plaisir. Quand il commença sa série de vas et viens il pouvait l'entendre crier son nom lui demandant d'aller plus vite, plus fort en elle. Et dans un ultime Effort il se déversa en elle. Puis il se retira et roula sur le côté.

Son portable sonna c'était sa femme.

Adrien : Allo.

Chloé : Adrichou désolé mais je rentrerai lundi le tournage a pris du retard allez bisous.

Adrien : OK bisous.

Marinette allait se lever pour partir mais Adrien l'a retint par le bras.

Adrien : Tu va ou ?

Marinette : Je rentre je sais pas ce qui m'est passée par la tête, désolé.

Adrien : Non reste.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'avait déjà plaquée au lit, lui au dessus.

Adrien : Tu regrettes ?

Marinette :...Non mais t'es marié.

Adrien : Et alors ?

Marinette : Si je fais ça je ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'elle.

Adrien : De qui tu parles ?

Marinette : Non c'est rien oublies. Le mieux c'est que je ne viennes plus.

Adrien : Tu veux démissionner ?

Marinette : C'est le mieux à faire.

Adrien : Tu penses trop. Gardons cette liaison secrète ma femme est presque jamais là viens faire le ménage à ses moments.

Marinette : Tu veux que je deviennes ta maîtresse ?!

Adrien : Y a pas de mal à ça.

Marinette : Moi qui croyait que tu étais fidèle.

Adrien : Je le suis mais c'est Chloé qui est devenue distante.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

Marinette : Chloé comment ?

Adrien : Bah Agrest.

Marinette : Non son nom de jeune fille.

Adrien : Ah Bourgeois. Pourquoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Adrien : Marinette ?

Son regard divint vide mais très vite il fut remplacé par la colère.

Adrien : Mari...

Elle ne le laissa pas terminer qu'elle l'attrapa par le cou et plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes. Il fut surpris mais répondit quand même à son baiser.

Adrien : Que...

Marinette : Ta chère femme m'a volé mon fiancé il y a 2 ans, et elle est toujours avec.

Adrien : Non c'est pas vrai tu te trompes c'est pas la même.

Marinette : Passes moi ton portable.

Il le lui donna et elle chercha le profil de Nathaniel.

Marinette : Tiens.

Il prit le téléphone hésitant et regarda les photos du fameux Nathaniel. Et ce qu'il vu le figea, des photos de sa femme embrassant un garçon roux avec passion avec comme légende "Nuit à l'hôtel avec ma chérie".

Marinette : Vraiment désolée.

Il ne répondit rien mais embrassa encore une fois sa maîtresse.

Adrien : J'ai besoin de réconfort tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit ?

Marinette : Si c'est ce que tu veux...

Adrien : Je pensais avoir trouver la femme parfaite mais je me suis trompé. Alors oui ce que je veux c'est toi.

Et il lui refit l'amour jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, profitant du privilège d'être le seul à lui faire ressentir de telles sensations.

Les mois étaient passés Adrien entretenait toujours sa liaison avec sa femme de ménage, il n'avait pas quitter Chloé pour éviter de perdre la stabilité qu'il avait besoin pour obtenir une promotion à son boulot. Mais ses sentiment pour la franco-chinoise avaient grandit, tellement qu'il n 'arrivait plus à désirer sa femme comme il l'a désirait. Chaque fois qu'il l'a voyait il n'avait qu'une seule envie lui sauter dessus. Donc quelques semaines après avoir obtenu sa promotion il entama une procédure de divorce. En parallèle il avait fait de Marinette sa petite amie et elle avait même emménagée avec le blond, chez lui. La ils prennent un bain bien mérité après être passé devant le juge.

Adrien : Marinette ?

Marinette : Oui.

Adrien : T'as reçu un appel tout à l'heure.

Marinette : Ah de qui ?

Adrien :...Ton ex.

Elle se retourna visiblement surprise.

Marinette : Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Adrien :...Te voir.

Marinette : Pourquoi ?

Adrien : J'en sais rien...Marinette tu va pas y aller ?

Marinette : Pourquoi j'irai je suis bien ici avec toi.

Adrien : Je t'aime Marinette. Et je veux pas te perdre.

Marinette : Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis pas Chloé. Bon on devrait sortir il fait froid.

Adrien : Attends ! Pourquoi tu me dis jamais que tu m'aimes ?

Elle soupira et s'avança près du garçon.

Marinette : Par peur de la déception.

Adrien : Dis le moi juste une fois.

Marinette : Quand je n'aurai plus peur.

Elle l'embrassa et sortit de la baignoire.

Marinette : Dépêche-toi de sortir j'ai très froid.

Il sortit juste après elle l'a rejoignant dans la chambre. Il l'enlaça par derrière embrassant son cou. Il l'a retourna et l'embrassa. Et ils s'unir encore avec la nuit comme seul témoin.

Adrien : Marinette tu veux m'épouser et devenir la seule femme de ma vie ?

Marinette : Oui je le veux !

Adrien : je t'aime Marinette.

Marinette :...Je t'aime aussi Adrien

Fin


End file.
